1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is particularly concerned with modifying the ventricular assist heart envelope to permit its anatomic insertion through an endoscopic cannula with video guidance to achieve a much less traumatic experience than placement via an open heart surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art known in respect of devices to apply resuscitating and massaging action to a human heart include Vineberg 2,826,193 of Mar. 11, 1953; Hewson 3,034,501 of May 15, 1962; Anstadt 3,455,298 of Jul. 15, 1969; Parravicini 4,536,893 of Aug. 27, 1985; and Snyders 4,690,134 of Sept. 1, 1987. In each of these examples, the device is inserted in an open heart operation which is a traumatic experience for the patient.
More modern medical and surgical practices have begun to develop an endoscopic cannula procedure in combination with video guidance for permitting less traumatic surgical interventions.
In such devices as Vineberg or Hewson an inflatable heart massager is in the form of a flexible distendable resilient bag with inner and outer walls of differing thickness, with the outer wall being thicker to minimize distention of the device. The interior of the bag is able to be divided into chambers so each can have its own pressure fluid supply.
Another form of heart massage apparatus is shown in Goetz in 4,048,990 of Sept. 20, 1977 which has a cup shaped inflatable bladder surrounding the heart and supplied with pressure pulses. There is a basket-like support for holding the bladder in an operational position around the heart, with the basket-like support on the outside of the bladder.
It does not appear from these known items of prior art that any is suitable for application in the more modern surgical practices, such as endoscopic insertion and retrieval methods and provision of both systolic and diastolic assist features.